Maybe I am Lost
by Divine In5anity
Summary: Peter Pans rule over Neverland is wavering, one day he woke up at the foot of a waterfall far from from his home with a note, stating that something was missing and he must find it in order go home, and a pocket of pixie dust. Peter being the good sport he was played along with game and went in search of whatever it was he was missing.


**Hola Chica **

**well here's a little story for y'all **

**its my first OUAT story so please be gentle with me **

**much appreciated**

**on with story!**

* * *

**Maybe I am Lost**

**Chapter 1: it's Dying **

* * *

The land was withering, slowly but surely and the ruler of this vast land seemed to be the only on that noticed. It was rather unfortunate.

But thank the heavens the boys didn't notice, but eventually someone else would notice, this thought terrified Peter Pan (for those of you who don't know who that is; he is the sole ruler of the island). Currently the boy was sitting in his thinking tree with a flattering view of Mermaid Lagoon.

***Into the marvellous Mindset of Pan***

Everything is weakening, damn it, at this rate the island will die within the next 10 years. It can't go on like this, not after everything I've worked for.

There was a faint rustle in the bushes by the foot of the tree, but no one came out, I sighed.

"Tiger Lilly, I know you're there."

Within seconds her figure emerged from the bushes, she was tall almost as tall as me, her face was covered in tribal paint while her long black hair shone In the moonlight, strange it wasn't in its usual pigtails.

"You're hair is different," I say blankly.

She nodded, "yes I know, I was in a rush so I didn't bother with it."

"Why were you in a rush?" I said confused there wasn't many reasons of her to be this eager, maybe her tribe was attacked or she has finally come to realise my extraordinarily good looks.

A smirk appeared on her face, "I know what you're thinking and no it's not that so don't flatter yourself, plus do you think my father will react kindly to me meeting you at this hour?"

"Point taken," I jumped down from the tree and stood in front of her with a raised eyebrow, "so then, why are you here?"

That smile was wiped was wiped clean off her face, "Myself and a few others have noticed the rate things are dying, do you know anything about it?"

I remained silent and stared into her eyes as if to say, 'shut up, of course I've noticed, I am the only one trying to do anything about it!'

Tiger Lilly sighed, "whatever it is you're doing hurry it up so things can go back to normal," she left probably to get back to her tribe before her father even notice she was gone.

I was alone again so I returned back to camp, the lost boys all seemed to be sleeping in their tents while the camp fire was still burning releasing a few cinders into the oar, but as the cinders danced in the wind even they seemed to be becoming lifeless. It was pitiful that this island, the one I've worked so hard to make powerful was being sapped at root.

I wasn't long before I noticed another presence beside me.

"Pan..."

"What is it Felix?" I asked it was strange for him to want to start conversation.

He smirked a little but I could see the concerned look in his eyes, It was like he almost pitied me. Ha! Pity me? Impossible.

"I was worried Pan, what's going on? It's lie we're losing something but I can't work out what," I guess nothing is impossible in Neverland, "you're different too..." He muttered.

"What do you mean?" I said sharply.

He just stared at me then walked back to his tent without uttering a single word.

About an hour later I went back to my own tent to get some sleep as I was probably going to spend the next day figuring out how to stop the upcoming catastrophe.

*** in the mindset of unknown ***

It's dark, darker than expected, and magic was draining at an astounding rate, how delightful, this time the game will be played by my rules.

* * *

**dun, Dun, DUN! Who is this strange character?**

**What kind of game are they planning to play?**

**How will Tiger Lilly have her hair next chapter?**

**i hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1**

**RnR**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
